Reynico Forever
by Illana Gaseven
Summary: Reyna and Nico like each other but they don't think the other likes them back. Everyone, especially Piper ship Reynico.
1. Sleepover

A/N

This is my first fanfic story. I hope you like it. I'm sorry that this chapter is super short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Reyna POV

Reyna woke up in her bed and remembered that today she was going to CHB with Frank and Hazel. She took a shower, got dressed and started packing. She heard a knocking at her door. Who is it, she asked. Me and Frank. Are u ready? Hazel asked. Yeah, coming, she shouted. Ok, said Hazel. When Reyna went outside, Nico was there waiting for them. Hey guys, said Nico. I have to shadow travel u guys there, he explained. They all held hands and went into darkness. When they landed they were in front of the big house. The rest of their friends were waiting for them there. The girls are gonna have a slumber party!Piper squeaked. And the boys are gonna do what? Frank asked. Well, the boys are gonna hang out in the Poseidon cabin and play video games, explained Jason. So i guess thats it, so where do the girls go? I asked. We are going to the Aphrodite cabin. When we went to the cabin we all got changed and set out our sleeping bags. So what do we do now? Well, we could talk about boys, suggested Piper. No way. Come on Reyna, it'll be fun, Hazel argued. Still not gonna talk about boys. Why, because you don't have a boyfriend? teased Annabeth. No, I said feeling my cheeks burning up. So you have a boyfriend? asked Piper. No, I don't. So, let's talk about boys, said Rachel. Reyna jumped. She hadn't seen Rachel enter the room. Sorry I scared u, Rachel said. It's fine, Reyna replied. Come on can't we just talk about boys? Fine I guess we can. YYYAAAYYY! Thanks Reyna, everyone said. So Reyna, who do u like?Annabeth asked.

I don't like anyone, Reyna lied. Yes you do, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, that's how I know, Piper said. Tell us who you like, Hazel said. Fine, I'll tell you. I like...Nico.


	2. Guys hang out and be Cool

Nico's POV

The guys all went to Percy's cabin since he was the only one who used it. When the guys got into the cabin they found a gaming system, a bunch of games and a flat screen tv. "How did you get all this stuff?" Nico asked. "Well, first I have a god for a parent. Second, I pleaded for a looooong time to Mr. D for it. So, do you guys want to watch the new Star Wars movie?" Everyone said yes and they started watching the movie.

Time Skip

"To be honest I slept through half the movie." "How could you sleep through one of the most amazing movies ever?!", Leo responded. "Except the part where Hansolo dies, that was so sad why did they have to make him die, whyyyyyyyyyyy?!"? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ said Percy. "Awww suck it up people it was just a bunch of explosions and people dying, good movie, now move on with your life." Now every person was looking at Nico. "What?" He wasn't the kind of person that goes and cries because a character dies, he thought those people were weird. Like, who cares if a character dies, it's not like he's real or anything.

Percy decided to change the subject. "Anyways, who do u like Nico?" Why that subject always that subject, why can't people just let it go? "Three people, me myself and I",was Nico's response. "Fine, I get if u don't want to tell me, I guess that happens to people who are not your type", Percy said. "Ugh, your still not over that!" "No!", Percy replied.

I couldn't tell him who I liked. That would be embarrassing, especially after having a crush on him for the longest time. I couldn't tell him That I liked Reyna. I didn't even know if she liked me back. She probably doesn't. Then if I tell Percy he'll tell Reyna or Annabeth or Piper. The point is, word would get out and everybody would know that I liked Reyna. Ugh why does life have to be so complicated.

"Fine I'll tell u who I like. I like...Reyna."

A/N

So how was it? Horrible, bad, meh, ok, good, or awesometastic? If you guys have any suggestions i would like to hear the one and only Illana Gaseven


	3. Almost his birthday

Reyna's POV

Omgs! It's almost Nico's birthday! I wonder what to get him. I don't know if I should tell him that i like him oh well.

She was excited for tomorrow. Guess what tomorrow is. IT'S NICO'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! She couldn't wait till Nico's surprise birthday party. She just hoped that the girls wouldn't keep bothering her cuz of yesterday.

Flashback

"OMGS! You like Nico?" Piper squealed. "Sounds like Neeks finally found someone that was his type", Annabeth said. Practically all the other girls were squealing with excitement, and asking her a ton of questions.

Why do they make it such a big deal? I mean I just told them who i liked and they act like the first demigod to go to mars went and came back safely, or something.

Flashback over

Well, I better go get ready. I don't want to be late to the party.

A/N

Hi peoples! So how is the story so far? Tell me what you think. I have this story and wattpad along with another Reynico story. My user for wattpad is izzrules.


	4. It's my birthday yay(note sarcasm)

Nico's POV

"Today is my birthday. Yes, it's true. Now I have to go through all the Happy Birthdays, and how old are you now's. Because honestly, I don't know. I'm probably like 40 something or older, but since i got stuck in a fast time hotel thing, I'm a lot younger. So yeah. Today I am turning 14. (A/N correct me if I'm wrong I haven't read HOO in a long time. Well, actually more like last year, but still.)

Time skip

Nico's surprise b-day party

(Btw, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna are at the party)

"Wow, you guys put this together just for me?" "Yup, of course we did, your family to us, in a way we're all related cuz of our parents, but not important. Did you think that we would forget your birthday? Cuz if you dis, you are dead wrong."Percy responded. Then Annabeth put a party hat on his head. "Time for cake!"Percy yelled. So Nico blew out his candles, they sang happy birthday, played some games, stuff like that. Then it was present time. "Present time! Open mine first!" Leo yelled out.

Percy gave him a panda pillow pet, which he was so tempted to keep since Octavian the murderer of stuffed animals, killed his panda pillow pet, named Perry. Annabeth gave him a black t-shirt that said Imagine Dragons on it. Jason gave him a black hoodie. Piper gave him a bright pink t-shirt with jeans. Hazel game him some Mythomagic cards. Frank gave him a gift card for (any store you want it to be cuz i don't have any creative sparks in me right now). Leo gave him a card that said his birthday present was being friends with Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, Mr. Micshizzle. And last but not least, Reyna. She gave him tickets to see one of Imagine Dragons concerts, and an i tunes gift card. (Wow Reyna, two pressies for Neeks. Well you know what they say, go big or go home)

Later in the day

Hades cabin

Wow tickets to see Imagine Dragons? Nico liked Reyna's presents the most. Nothing like music to drown the sorrow of your life. Oh, but she gave me two tickets. Who should I take. No, Nico Di Angelo, don't think like that. Just go by yourself. Everyone else avoids, might as well go alone and not make someone suffer by making them go with him to a concert. Oh well, i'll figure it out later. I can buy some songs with my gift card.

Nico went to his computer and downloaded some songs. He got Demons, Monster, Warriors, It's Time, Radioactive, Immortals, Centuries and other songs. Then he started playing his music and drowned out the rest of the world, it was probably the best part of his day.

A/N

so, how is it? I am trying to make them longer, but in the original on wattpad this is how long they are so, yeah. I appreciate the suggestions.


End file.
